Ella una de mis mejores amigas, La que es como mi hermana del alma
by Maituuu14
Summary: Es un homenaje y a la vez un mensaje de Feliz Cumpleaños para alguien muy especial en mi vida... alguien que es como mi hermana.


Ella es Candela , una de mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo. Para mi ella es como una hermana y hoy es su cumpleaños. Tengo que admitir que nunca supe que decir en los videos de sus cumpleaños cuando nos llamaban a todos para darle un mensaje especial, a eso hay que sumarle que me ponía muy nerviosa y menos me llegaban las ideas. Ella es una gran persona de la que estoy muy segura que algún día va a llegar a ser una gran persona más grande de lo que ya es ahora. Algo muy importante es que es muy segura de sí misma y no tiene miedo de ser como es : caótica, alegre, amistosa, sociable. También es muy comprensiva y sobre todo muy especial, cuando estoy con ella me transporto a un mundo en el que juntas podemos hacer todo y me da la seguridad que necesito para animarme a ser como soy sin tener que esconderme tras un velo. Algo característico de ella es que tiene un coraje impresionante como para tirarse de una tela o hacer esas locas acrobacias en el trapecio ,que jamás en mi vida voy a poder hacer porque no soy muy elástica y atlética como lo es ella, o ser capaz de defender a las personas: como cuando me contaron ( tu mamá fue cande la que me lo contó ) que ella le pegó pero feo a un chico que se estaba robando algo de la mochila de un compañero en el recreo .

Con Cande estoy llena de momentos y cosas inolvidables que hicimos en todos estos años como cuando en un día de verano con su papá , Natalio, teníamos calor y nos fuimos a la casa de enfrente de la ella a " buscar una bolsa de pan" pero terminamos jugando en la pileta recién puesta y que llenamos de tierra en una batalla feroz. Otro lindo y loco recuerdo es cuando una noche que me quede a dormir en su casa pusimos en la cama de dos plazas en la que íbamos a dormir como 5 frazadas para no tener frío porque nos estábamos congelando . Uno más reciente es de cuando queríamos matar la serpiente que encontramos pero a pesar de que le pagábamos con una azada, una pala , y le tirábamos piedras nos se moría nunca la muy maldita. Para colmo esta amada serpiente se enroscaba en un pino y nos costaba un montón bajarla. Uno de los más hermosos que tengo es de cuando juagábamos a las sirenas en la pileta poniéndonos las colas del traje de la sirenita, todavía me acuerdo que su nombre de sirena que a veces era Aqua, por la película Mi amiga la sirena que tanto le gusta, o La y que yo siempre usaba el nombre de Quira, porque es parecido al de la chica de la película de Altantis el imperio perdido. Y como no nombrar las increíblemente divertidas y geniales guerras de barro … tan hermosos recuerdos. Este creo q solo lo vas a entender vos Cande, el de la noche que le escribiste el nombre de Ky así Cai , fue tan divertida y la pasamos re bien.

Cande es alguien a quien se le puede confiar las cosas más secretas, ella es una de pocas personas que sabe sobre mis sueños y le gusta escuchar cuando se lo cuento. A mí me encanta escuchar los suyos porque son sueños muy hermosos aunque un poco descabellados de una persona que tiene una energía, y un espíritu muy hermoso lleno de alegría e imaginación. Tenemos muchas cosas en común y juntas la pasamos bien como dice su papá cuando estamos juntas somos como una bomba , nunca me hubiera imaginado que el día en que la conocí hubiera encontrado alguien que ahora es una hermana para mí y recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo suertuda que fui ese día. Mientras escribo esto escucho la canción que ella tiene como tono de llamada y ahora cada vez que la escuche me voy a acordar de ella y mi mente se va a llenar de lindos recuerdos, We can't stop de Miley Cyrus, y ni hablar de cuando vea alguna escena de Rambo! Cande te quieroooo muchooo y te deseo un muy pero muy Feliz Cumpleaños y quiero que la pases muy bien porque sos una persona especial que hace cosas especiales y únicas y que jamás en este mundo va a haber alguien que sea como vos y pueda sustituirte en mi corazón. Me quedo muy largo pero es que tenía que decir todo esto (y todavía tengo más ) por todo lo que no dije en los videos de tus cumpleaños. Sos de las mejores cosas que hay en mi vida Te quieroooo 3


End file.
